Rejected but Still Wanted
by boobtube1938
Summary: 'In the darkest parts of the park, a predator lurks, waiting for the right opportunity to catch his prey. Spotting his chance, the animal jumps from the shadows.'


**A/N: Not too sure what to say about this chapter. It was one of those things that I got the idea, started writing and then it ended up writing itself.**

**This week I have stuff to do and Sunday I leave for a week and then when I come home, I have some things to take care of, so this might be the last story that I write for a little while.**

**All mistakes are mine but they're staying in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

"Who's that with Stiles?" Danny jogs over to the others, who were gathered at the infamous blue jeep.

"Jamie, she's in one of his classes and for some reason they just started talking." Scott replies to the goalie while he runs his fingers through Allison's hair.

"Who in their right mind would want Stilinski?" Lydia elbows Jackson as they continue to look on at Stiles and Jamie laughing at what the other one had said. Stiles leans in, kissing Jamie on the lips. Pulling away, some other words were exchanged between the two and Stiles and Jamie part ways.

Walking up to the others, Stiles greets his fellow pack members. "Hey guys."

"What was that?" Danny questions, making Stiles blush.

"What? Oh, umm that? Well…"

"How long has this been going on? Does Derek know?"

Stiles nervously rubs the back of his head. "J-just a month and why would Derek have to know? I'm not a werewolf; he doesn't need to know everything about him. I'm not under his alpha-y rein…well not completely anyways…" Stiles laughs apprehensively. The others just stare at him. "Look, Derek made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me, well not like that anyways and well, Jamie, I like Jamie and she's nice, cute and she likes every part of me. Could you guys just let me be happy for once?"

"This has been going on for a month and you never said a word to us about it?" Lydia was offended, surprised that she hadn't put the pieces together and figured it out sooner.

"I-I know. I just didn't want to say anything sooner, you know, in case it didn't work out, but we just made plans for a date on Friday and she invited me over to her house to meet her parents." Allison and Lydia squeal in excitement, breaking from their mates' grasps and going over to Stiles to talk about what he was going to wear.

Danny, Jackson and Scott were watching the three in front of them. "Should we tell him?"

"That's Derek's job, Danny. If Derek is going to act like this, I'm glad that they're not together. Stiles deserves someone who will be there and not afraid to tell them how they feel about him." Scott sighs. "But I wish they would get together, we all see Stiles as alpha female."

"Wow, McCall, you're actually insightful for once."

"Shut up Jackson." Scott and Danny snap at the same time.

oOo

"Enough for today." Derek yells at his betas as he cools down from the intensive training. Heading back towards the house, Scott and Jackson find their mates, along with Stiles, sitting on the back porch, waiting for their return. The two betas sit between their lover's legs and Danny takes a seat next to Stiles, making sure that their shoulders were touching. "Friday is the full moon, I expect everyone to be here or I will personally hunt you down and drag your ass here." The alpha growls, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Does this include the humans?" Stiles speaks up hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Derek barks back.

"Umm…I can't make it, I already have plans."

"Cancel them."

"No can do sour wolf. I am not canceling this date." Derek's eyes flash red and his jaw clenches.

"What?"

"A date. Jamie invited me over to her place to have dinner with her and her family. I am not missing it." Stiles' voice was firm and leaving no room for arguments.

"You're canceling. You are not missing this full moon." Stiles stands, hands clenched.

"What? Can't miss sitting out here on this porch all night as your ass runs around, chasing little bunny foo-foo?" Angered by Derek, Stiles gets up from his spot, heading to his jeep and leaving. All eyes were plastered on Derek's fuming form.

"Derek…?"

"Ten miles. Now!" Derek shifts and runs towards the forest, howling out for the others to follow his orders. Not being able to disobey, Scott, Jackson and Danny shift and running to catch up to their alpha.

"He should just tell him."

"Hopefully he will, Allison, but until then, let's be there for Stiles."

oOo

"Is that what you're wearing?" Lydia scoffs as she looks up and down Stiles' body, taking in the clothes that he had chosen for his date with Jamie.

Stiles looks down at his choice of clothing; the normal converse shoes, grey jeans, a red plaid over shirt and black undershirt. "What? She likes this shirt. She says that I look cute in it."

"Cute? You're meeting her parents; you don't want to look 'cute'." Lydia looks around the room for the teen's closet, finding it; she opens the door and starts sorting through the selection of clothes. "Eww…no…what the hell even is this? Eh, this will do." She holds out the button-down dress shirt. "Go change."

"Lydia."

"Go. Change." Lydia shoves the clothes into Stiles and pushes him into the bathroom to change. Waiting a few minutes before speaking, Lydia yells through the door. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

"Ow, what…" Stiles hit his head off of the shelf. "Give me a minute." Few more words mumbled under his breath, Stiles finally is dressed and emerges from the bathroom.

"You look…Jamie isn't going to be able to keep her hands off of you." Stiles blushes and takes a glance at the clock.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late." He starts running around his room, grabbing his wallet and cell. Before leaving the room, Stiles gives Lydia a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Good luck!" The red head shouts, smiling.

oOo

_Ding Dong_

"Coming!" A voice shouts from behind the door and footsteps are heard getting closer. Stiles quickly smoothes his shirt and makes sure everything else was in place. "Stiles." The dark brown hair girl greets as she opens the door and leans in to give the boy a quick kiss. Pulling from the kiss, her forest green eyes glint in the moonlight.

Stiles' smile is lopsided as he takes in the sight in front of him. "Oh, umm, these are for you." He holds up a bouquet of flowers he picked up on his way over to the girl's house.

"They're lovely. Thank you." Jamie presses her nose into the blood red roses, smiling at their scent. "You ready to meet the parents?"

"Are they ready to meet me?" Jamie giggles and grabs Stiles' hand to lead him into the house.

oOo

Scott, Allison, Danny, Jackson and Lydia were gathered in Derek's living room, waiting for the moon to be high in the sky. "It was a good thing that I went over there, those clothes he picked out…" Lydia shudders at the thought.

"I can't believe that he actually went." Danny comments.

"I'm glad he did." Allison adds, getting agreeing looks from Scott and Lydia. Jackson was occupied by the show on the television in front of him.

"What do you think Derek is going to say?"

Scott shrugs. "It's his fault. He's going to have to deal with his decision." The front door of the Hale house slams shut and Derek appears in the entry way to the living room. The alpha looks around the room.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Not here." Lydia wasn't looking at Derek, her attention on her nails.

"Where. Is. He?" Derek's teeth are clenched as he waits a reply.

"He told you that he was going on a date."

"I told him he had to be here!"

"And he told you that he wasn't coming." Lydia snaps back, now looking at Derek.

oOo

"We've heard a lot about you. You're all Jamie can talk about."

"Dad." Jamie blushes. Stiles grabs her hand under the table, squeezing it.

"Ok, ok. I won't be the embarrassing father." Jamie's father sits down at the table. "So tell us a little about yourself, Stiles."

"Well, umm… my dad's the Sheriff."

"I thought I recognized the last name. Your father and I went to school together back in the day. How is he doing?"

"He's good."

"Good, good."

"Stiles is on the lacrosse team at school." Jamie blurts out.

Jamie's parents look at the boy. "Really?"

"Umm, well I have the jersey, but I'm mostly on the bench giving commentary."

oOo

"It's the full moon." Scott whines. Normally, the night of the full moon would be spent running through the woods, fulfilling their wolf's need of running free under the Night Goddesses' guiding light.

"Training."

"Derek…"

"Now!" Derek barks and shifts into his alpha form, waiting for one of the three betas to charge at him. Danny, Scott and Jackson shift and immediately attack their alpha.

Lydia and Allison watch from the porch. "He's taking it better than I thought." Lydia comments.

"I just hope he doesn't kill them." Allison flinches when she hears the sound of bones breaking as her lover was thrown into a nearby tree.

The red head shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, they'll be fine." Another body is slammed into a tree. Jackson slides back to earth, groaning in pain as his body starts to repair the damage.

oOo

"It was nice meeting you Stiles."

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Johns."

"Don't make yourself a stranger." Mrs. Johns shouts out as her daughter walks her boyfriend to the front door. Stiles wraps his arms around Jamie's slender waist and looks intently into her eyes.

"I think they like you."

"What's there not to like? I am Stiles Stilinski after all." Stiles smirks, chuckling. "How about you and I do something tomorrow?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." Jamie pauses, thinking. "I think I can pencil you in." Standing on her tiptoes, Jamie locks her lips with Stiles'.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Jamie." Stiles kisses his girlfriend's hand and slips out of the door, heading to his waiting jeep.

oOo

Stiles enters his house, taking two steps at a time up to his room. Closing the door behind him and throwing his wallet and keys on the dresser, Stiles grabs a change of clothes, going to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth for the night. Walking back to his room, Stiles is greeted by glowing crimson eyes. "Derek."

"You weren't at the gathering."

"I told you I wasn't going. Why does it matter anyway? I'm not a werewolf."

"You're still part of the pack." Derek growls.

"Don't give me that shit. I'm just a punching bag, that's the only reason why you consider me pack; so you have something to hit or slam into walls."

Derek sniffs the air around him. "You smell like her."

"I would kind of hope so. I was over at her house." Derek starts to walk across the room, closing the distance between him and the teen. The alpha corners Stiles and leans forward, placing his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck. "W-what are you d-doing?" Without an answer, Derek gone. "Stupid werewolves."

oOo

"Hey Scott."

"Derek's really pissed." Scott jumps on his friend's bed.

Stiles scoffs. "If anything, I should be the one that is pissed. He has no right."

"Stiles…"

"No, he made it clear that he didn't want me. I'm finally happy again, Scott and I'm not going to let him take away my happiness again. I've spent too many days crying over him and I'm done."

"I know he hurt you but could you just talk to him?"

"Talk to him? Are you crazy? I have nothing left to say to that fucking sour wolf." Stiles finishes getting ready. "I have to go; Jamie and I have a date."

Scott stands and places his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "No matter who you choose, we'll be there for you. We just want you to be happy."

"Where's the real Scott? What did you do to him?" Scott chuckles.

"Go, get out of here. Jamie is waiting."

"Thanks, Scott." The two long time friends share a hug and Stiles rushes out of the house.

oOo

Derek was in the newly renovated Hale home, destroying everything in sight. He was giving into the werewolf, the alpha over powering him and making him shift. The alpha runs into the dark forest, tracking down prey and giving into his animalistic side, his howl slicing through the silence of the night.

oOo

"You ready?" Stiles wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulder, guiding her to his jeep.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Stiles opens the passenger side door, helping his girlfriend into the vehicle. Once he made sure she was in, Stiles wanders to the driver's side, getting in and putting the jeep in drive.

"How does dinner, a movie and a walk through the park sound?"

oOo

Stiles and Jamie have a romantic evening at a local fancy restaurant, cuddling in the dark room of the theater and casually strolling through the local park.

"Thanks for tonight." Jamie breaks the comfortable silence between her and her date as they walk hand-in-hand through the now peacefully quiet park. Stiles kisses the side of Jamie's head.

"Thanks for giving me a chance."

Jamie turns her head to look at Stiles. "How could someone not give that face a chance? It's too adorable." Stiles blushes, but covers it up by batting his eyes; the action earning giggles from the girl beside him. The two love doves were in their own little world, not paying attention to the others around them.

oOo

In the darkest parts of the park, a predator lurks, waiting for the right opportunity to catch his prey. Spotting his chance, the animal jumps from the shadows, pushing one figure out of the way and going to the other, clamping his teeth and letting the blood pour into his mouth, the metallic taste sending him over the edge. Almost on the verge of no return, something hits him, making him loosen his hold and letting the body sink to the blood covered ground. Objects are hurled at him until the animal decides to run.

The person watches the retreating form and sprints to the body on the ground. Getting on their knees and pulling the body close to support the other's head with her knees. "Stiles!" Stiles' eyes are heavy and his hands are stained red from trying to apply pressure to the wound. "You're going to be ok." Tears were falling down the girl's face as she watches Stiles' contort in pain.

Stiles grips Jamie's wrist and speaks through clenched teeth. "C-call S-Scott."

"We have to get you to the hospital."

"S-Scott. P-please." Stiles lets go of Jamie's wrist to dig through his pocket, pulling out his cell to hand to Jamie.

Fumbling with the phone, Jamie shakily scrolls through Stiles' contacts, stopping when she spots Scott's number. Pressing send, she impatiently waits for the boy to answer. "Scott?"

"_Who's this?"_

"J-Jamie…W-we need…"

"_What are you doing with Stiles' phone?"_

"Help! H-he was bitten b-by something."

"_Where_?"

"T-the park." No answers were given; the other end of the line went dead. "H-he's on his way. Y-you're going to be ok." Jamie strokes Stiles' cheek. Stiles locks gazes with the girl above him, giving her a weak smile.

"Y-yeah, everything i-is going t-to be f-fine." Stiles makes a kissy face. The tension decreased for a second as Jamie leans forward, connecting their lips.

oOo

"Stiles!"

"Over here!" Jamie's voice calls out as Scott and Allison approach the couple.

Assessing Stiles' condition, Scott and Allison slow. "Fuck." Scott turns to Allison. "Take Jamie home, I'll deal with Stiles." Allison nods her understand, walking over to Jamie.

"Scott's going to take care of Stiles. I'm going to take you home."

"I can't leave him. I'm not going anywhere until we get him to the hospital."

"Jamie, please. Let me take you home. Stiles is in good hands with Scott."

"G-go, A-Allison is r-right. I-I'll be fine." Jamie leans down, kissing Stiles one last time before letting Allison pull her to her feet and walking towards Scott's car.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scott frantically looks over his friend, noticing the spot that was the source of the blood loss. Carefully, Scott grabs the shirt and starts removing it from the wound. Stiles hisses in pain. "What bit you? It's a nasty bite."

Stiles' eyes were screwed shut as pain courses through his body. "D-don't know, j-just get me to D-Derek's."

oOo

It was like being drunk when letting the beast have complete control over his body. Derek doesn't remember what had happened as he stumbles into the house. Once inside, Derek supports himself against the staircase. 'What the fuck?' The alpha has a metallic taste in his mouth. Thinking the blood was from an animal he had taken down; Derek straightens himself and goes up the stairs to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

oOo

Stiles was awake the whole trip to the Hale house. Finally arriving at their destination, Scott jumps out of the jeep, running to the other side and picking up his friend to carry him inside the house. Stiles is still in pain, but less than before. Trudging up to the house, Scott opens the door, calling for Derek.

"Derek! Derek, I know you're here! Stiles…" Derek appears at the top of the staircase and leaps to the first floor, hair still wet from his shower earlier. His world slows down as he takes in the appearance of the boy in Scott's arms. "Derek! What the hell do we do?" Derek stumbles backwards, hands shaking as the reality of what he did hit him like a ton of bricks. Scott looks between Stiles and Derek, taking in Derek's reaction. Sniffing the air, Scott starts to growl. "You did this to him!"

Stiles, who was paying little attention, stares at Scott then turns his head to Derek. "D-Derek?"

"What the fuck were you thinking? You could have killed him!" Scott snaps.

"Scott…"

"Derek how the hell could you hurt one of your pack members? You're supposed to protect us!"

"Scott!"

"Not now Stiles!"

"Scott, take me upstairs to a bed!" Scott glares at Derek but finally walks past the alpha, ascending the stairs to take his friend to a bedroom. Once in a room, Scott gently lays his friend on the bed, kneeling to look at Stiles.

"Do you need anything?" Stiles' face was pale and the teen was sweating.

"W-water." Stiles swallows, driving his point home.

"I'll be right back." Scott glances at Stiles one last time before ducking out of the room. Walking down the stairs, Scott notices his alpha sitting on the last step, head held in his hands and he was breathing heavily. Scott steps over Derek, going to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water. Few seconds later, Scott was going back up the stairs, going to the room where he had placed Stiles. "Stiles…" Scott enters the room, dropping the glass of water, noticing Stiles convulsing. The beta runs to the bedside, not sure what to do. "Derek!" The alpha charges into the room. "Help, what do we do?" Scott was panicked and concerned about Stiles' health.

"We have to wait it out. There's nothing we can do." Hearing Derek's words, Scott charges the alpha.

"You did this to him! If he dies, it'll be your fault! He deserves better, what the hell did he ever see in you?" There's a flash of some sort of emotion in Derek's face. His body slumped but he never averted his eyes from the young beta. Derek could have easily shoved Scott off of him but he knew that he was in the wrong, that Scott was standing up to him because of Stiles.

"Why do you think I turned him down? I know he deserves better." At the end, Derek's voice was low. Scott continued to glare at the alpha but released his grip that held Derek against the wall.

"If he doesn't make it, I will personally kill you."

oOo

The night was long as Derek and Scott took turns watching over Stiles. Through the night, Stiles would start sweating or convulsing, letting whines of pain escape. Derek watched with saddened eyes as his mate writhed in pain, pain that _he_ inflicted on the younger man. It was his fault for letting the wolf take over, it was his fault that Stiles was in excruciating pain as his body was making the decision of letting the bite take or killing the infection. It was his entire fault and Derek couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't take back the teeth digging into soft, milky skin and letting the blood seep into his mouth. Even with all the bad, Derek was glad that it was Stiles and not some complete stranger. Stiles would make a great addition to the pack, not that he wasn't before he's just part of the pack more now. Stiles was smart and witty. He thought on his toes and could get out of a dangerous situation without getting killed. The teen would definitely be the head beta and possibly, if Stiles wants, he can take his rightful place as head female, as Derek's mate.

"Derek." Stiles was starting to wake as he let Derek's name be whispered. The raven-haired man jumps to his feet, rushing over to Stiles' side. Leisurely, Stiles turns his head and opens his eyes to look at Derek. Before the brown-eyed boy had a chance to say another word, Derek starts to apologize.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." Stiles gives a feeble smile

Stiles' voice was raspy. "R-right now, I'm just g-glad that I'm not dead." The teen's eyes darken. "But you could have hurt Jamie." The wolf in Stiles starts to get angry.

"Calm down. You're not in complete control of the wolf yet."

"You! You almost killed me last night!"

Derek starts to feel his wolf. "Stiles." He states firmly, trying to tell Stiles to back off and not challenge him. From the bed, Stiles lunges at Derek, pinning the alpha to the wood floor. Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles snarls in his face. The two men stared and growled at each other in a battle of dominance. Stiles was holding his own and Derek's wolf was getting restless at the challenge, seeing the defiance a sign that Stiles' wolf was making a claim, claim of head female of the pack. Only a wolf who was an alpha's mate would be the only one to stand up to an alpha and that's exactly what Stiles is doing at this very moment. Derek smirks, chuckling. Stiles snarls.

"Think this is funny Hale?" Stiles snaps. Derek continues to smile, bringing his arms up to cup Stiles' face and crash their lips together. For a second, Stiles complies, loving the feel of Derek's lips against his, but he comes to his senses and slams Derek's head into the floor below. "What the fuck, Hale?" Taking the opportunity, Derek flips them over and now looms over Stiles who is growling and snapping his jaw. The alpha leans down, locking lips again with the teen. Stiles bites Derek's lip hard enough to draw blood. Derek is in a daze and doesn't put up too much of a fight when Stiles flips them over and picks Derek up to slam him against the wall. "Hale."

"Stilinski."

"Fuck you."

"Is that a promise Stilinski?"

"What?" In the one second Stiles was confused, Derek managed to grab Stiles and throw him across the room and land on the bed. Derek made quick work and jumped on the bed, caging Stiles in with his body. The alpha had his legs on top of Stiles' and the teen's hands were pinned above his head. Stiles was struggling against the grip. "Let go Hale." He snaps. Derek leans down, mere centimeters from Stiles' face.

"Stop fighting it."

"Get off!" Stiles growls.

"Stop. Fighting. It." To Derek's surprise, Stiles listens for once and lifts his head up to collide lips. The kiss was fierce and hungry and made both men drown out the world around them, caught up in the moment.

oOo

Downstairs, Scott can hear the commotion that was going on over head. A disgusted look spreads on the beta's face and he pulls out his cell. Going through his contacts, Scott sends a quick text to the others of the pack. He had already informed the others about Stiles' situation and what Derek had done. The others wanted to come over to be with their injured pack member, but Scott told them that the teen was fine. He sent off a quick text, simply saying. '_It's happening_.'

It wasn't long before he started to get replies.

**Jackson: Thanks a lot McCall.**

**Allison: Lydia says she'll be over in five.**

**Danny: I'm missing it?**

**Lydia: Getting popcorn. You better be recording the parts that I'm missing!**

oOo

Derek still had Stiles pinned under him as he starts to rip Stiles' shirt and pants off and trail hot kisses down the boy's body. Stiles was still trying to get free of Derek's grasp so he would be able to flip them. Between trailing kisses down Stiles' bare torso, Derek commands Stiles to submit to him. "Do it."

"F-Fuck." Stiles' hips betray him as they buck up to create friction.

"Gladly." Derek aggressively turns Stiles so that the teen was now lying on his stomach. Stiles tries to fight it but ends up just sticking his ass up the air. Derek leans over his body to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"You like when I'm rough with you. You like when I slam you into things. I can always smell how much you like it. How you dart your tongue out to lick your lips. How your eyes are filled with want, _need_." Stiles snarls his response. Derek slaps Stiles' ass, earning a manly yelp from the body below him. "Say it."

"Derek." Stiles' teeth are clenched.

"Say it."

"I…" The brown-eyed teen notices Derek's grip has loosened and turns them over, straddling Derek's hips and making sure that the other man is not able to move.

"Stiles!"

"I submit to no one." Stiles leans forward, kissing hungrily at the godly body below. He stops at the edge of Derek's jeans, kissing along it.

"Fuck Stiles." Derek bucks his hips up into the touch. Stiles forces him back into the mattress.

"No moving." Stiles demands as he makes quick work at the alpha's button and zipper. Once loose, the newly turned wolf tosses the article of clothing to the floor.

oOo

The front door flies open and Lydia runs past Scott and up the stairs, popcorn and a camera in hand. Already knowing which door, Lydia opens and drops her items to the ground, her mouth hanging open. Derek was under Stiles, eyes closed in ecstasy and hands gripping the teen's hair, holding the younger man in place as Stiles swallows him whole, his head bobbing as he works to get the alpha off. Her breath hitches, causing Derek to snap his head in her direction. Their eyes meet. Derek's eyes flash red and he has a smirk on his face. The lycan tightens his grip on Stiles, pulling the teen up to kiss him, getting to taste himself on Stiles' tongue.

"Lydia." Scott grabs the red head's arm to get her to come back downstairs. "Uh! I'm blinded!" Scott reaches for the doorknob, quickly shutting the door and taking the dazed girl downstairs to the living room.

Stiles continues his administrations. Slowing to only tease Derek further. "Fffffuck, Stiles!" Stiles darts his tongue over the tight ring of muscles. Stiles reaches behind him. Derek couldn't believe that he was unraveling at Stiles' touch and that he was about to get fucked…_literally_. Derek had his eyes closed, waiting for the pressure that never came. Well, not _the_ pressure he was expecting. Opening his lust-blown eyes, Derek sees Stiles' head tilted back, baring his neck as he rides the alpha. Derek grips Stiles' hips, steadying the teen in place.

"S-Stiles…"

"Do it." Derek leans forward and pulls Stiles closer to him, meeting in the middle. Stiles continues moving his hips, feeling Derek's release inside of him as Derek bites his neck to claim him. It didn't take long before Stiles was coming undone and biting Derek in return. They fall to the bed, breathing heavily. Between breaths, Stiles manages to talk. "I…still….hate you." Derek places his hand under Stiles' chin, making the younger man look at him and bring their lips together in a lazy and tender kiss. "What do we do now?'

"First, sleep. Then we have to talk to the pack."

"What about Jamie?"

"You have to handle that one."

"I feel bad to break it off with her. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Stiles lifts his head to look Derek in the eyes. "Why did you turn me down before? Now all of a sudden you want me and you claimed me."

Derek swallows. "I couldn't put you at risk. You were human and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if we had a relationship." Derek looks away, attempting to hide his inner feelings.

"And you were afraid to let someone else in because of last time." Stiles adds as Derek remains silent. "Everything is going to be fine. You have a great pack to support you…" Stiles lays his head back down on Derek's chest.

"_We_." Derek corrected. "We have a pack." The alpha can feel his mate yawn against his skin. "Go to sleep. We can talk about this later."

oOo

Waking up from their nap and getting dressed, Derek and Stiles walk down the stairs to their pack. The betas' eyes shift as they recognize their second in command. Stiles grasps Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers. Knowing smiles were seen on the faces of the pack, making Stiles' blush and Derek rub his thumb over his newly claimed mate. Lydia breaks the silence in the room.

"That was seriously one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Ever!" Stiles' blush reddens.

"Does this mean I have to listen to Stilinski?" Jackson snaps, not too thrilled that Stiles is second in command.

"Shut up Jackson!" The others bark.

"I'm glad you two finally are together. Derek was hell trying to deal with, it was like he was on his period or something." Danny stands, walking over to clasp Stiles on the shoulder; sign that he accepted the alpha's mate. Soon, the others followed Danny's actions, welcoming Stiles.

oOo

"How'd she take it?" Scott questions his friend as Stiles approaches, rubbing his jaw.

"She took it alright. She said she always knew that I was in love with someone else. She slapped me, saying it was for being stupid and not going after the one that truly owned my heart."

"At least she understands."

"Yeah, she said she wants to meet him sometime." The rest of the pack joins the two friends, gathering around the jeep.

"You guys coming over to the house later?" Stiles asks the others.

"Derek would kill us if we didn't show up." Danny comments as a howl echoes in the distance. The wolves' eyes flash.

"Well, Derek's calling. I'll see you guys later." Stiles takes off running to the forest, shifting when he is shaded by the shadows. Danny, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Allison look on.

"Anyone want pizza?" Scott suggests.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"You're paying McCall."

"I think I'm just going to…" Allison grabs Lydia's arm before she's able to dash to her car.

"She'd love some pizza." Allison answers for Lydia and drags the red head to the back of the jeep, not trusting Lydia to follow in her own car.

"Missing a good show." Lydia pouts as Scott drives out of the school parking lot, heading towards the nearest pizza place.

**First time writing a story like this, so I'm just hoping it sounds ok.**


End file.
